No busques excusas para no dar un regalo
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Aquel sádico no merecía que le diera algún obsequio, ni siquiera una misera felicitaciones por parte de ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué tenia aquel pequeño regalo en sus manos en su día de cumpleaños? [okikagu] [AU] [Dedicatoria a Sougo Okita]


**_No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda~ (8)  
_**

 ** _Volvi!  
Se que le prometí el cap 3 del Nobugin y los otros 2 fic, pero muchas cosas pasaron como querer dar un giro a la historia, flojera, ideas para otra cosas que no sea el fic :'v_**

 ** _Pero no podía dejar este día, ya que les traigo un one-shot dedicado a nuestro querido sádico, cara de niña, cabeza de coco, capitán del primer escuadro del Shinsengumi, Sougo Okita; ¡quien esta de cumpleaños!_**

 **como siempre agradezco a mi beta Rasen-senpai~ :'D**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten~ n.n_**

* * *

 ** _No busques excusas para no dar un regalo_**

 ** _[okikagu-Au]_**

 ** _[Dedicatoria a Sougo]  
[Todos los derechos al gorila, solo la historia es de mí imaginación]_**

* * *

Kagura se había sorprendido al escuchar sin querer una conversación de aquel gorila y del amante de mayonesa, después de volver del casino con unas meriendas tras robarle dinero a su tutor. A ella no le interesaba lo que hablaran esos idiotas, no obstante, una simple frase logró causarle un gran impacto y eso hacía que se sintiera molesta consigo misma.

¿Por qué debería importarle aquello? No era de su incumbencia y más porque estaba relacionado con un cierto sádico que le gustaba molestarla cada vez que podía. No era su deber darle algo, pero las palabras de aquellos idiotas seguían persistentes en su cabeza. Atormentándola como si fuera la directora Otose cuando persigue a su vago tutor y profesor para que estuviera al día con los papeleos.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Sougo Okita, más conocido para ella como el sádico y su rival jurado. No debía importarle. Después de todo, él no merecía que la gran Kagura le diera un regalo o alguna mísera felicitación de su parte. Con eso en su mente siguió con su rutina en la escuela como si nada.

Cuando salió después de haber sido castigada junto con el causante de sus tormentos, corrió hacia el centro para comprar un pequeño regalo.

Se sentía estúpida.

En el momento en que llegó a la sala sentía cómo todas las miradas se ponía en su pequeña figura, como si supieran que ella habría comprado un regalo para su rival que juraba odiar. Se sentó en su pupitre, evitando mirar a los demás y suspiró, liberando cualquier presión que sentía en ese momento.

—Oi china, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás en tus días? —preguntó con descaro el causante de que no se comprara su preciado sukonbu el día de ayer por el maldito regalo. Ella lo miró con gran molestia, ignorando el brillo especial que había en los ojos rojizos del muchacho.

—No me molestes sádico, que no estoy de humor —contestó desviando su mirada a la ventana—. " _Debo estar loca para comprarle un regalo_ " —se regañaba a sí misma mentalmente. Se dio cuenta que el castaño seguía observándola, haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba—. ¿Qué quieres sádico? —cuestionó con brusquedad, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía ahora mismo. Eso provocó que el chico suspirara decepcionado.

—Solamente me preguntaba, ¿cómo alguien tan feo como tú nació en este mundo? —dijo con burla el de pelo castaño para ocultar la decepción de que Kagura no lo felicitara este día. Tuvo que esquivar el golpe de la muchacha y cuando estaban listo para iniciar sus peleas habituales fueron interrumpido por el profesor Ginpachi.

—Souchirou-kun, Kagura, no empiecen a pelear tan temprano. Después al que regañan por sus desastres es a mí —decía el vago profesor a sus dos alumnos problemáticos. Empezando así las aburridas clases.

Después de la primera hora de clases y haber conseguido algunos bocadillos, Kagura se sentó en la azotea mirando el pequeño regalo que tenía para su rival. Tenía unas ganas de tirarlo a la basura y darle como reemplazo un escupitajo en la cara, pero alguna extraña fuerza se lo impedía y le decía que se lo entregara. Suspiró, rindiéndose a aquella fuerza misteriosa; había decidido entregarle el regalo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Tenía un orgullo que mantener después de todo.

Fue a su aula de clases al terminar el recreo. En el momento en el abrió la puerta y vio la sala sin ninguno de sus amigos, pensó que era el momento preciso para poner el regalo en la mochila de su rival, para poner fin a su nerviosismo sin sentido. No obstante, parecía que la diosa de la suerte no estaba con ella.

Cuando estaba cerca de su objetivo unos lentes que llevaba a un ser humano entro a la sala, ocasionando un silencio incomodo entre los dos presentes.

—¿Que ibas hacer con las cosas de Okita-san, Kagura-chan? —interrogó Shinpachi a la chica de pelo bermellón, como si fuera su madre.

—No es de tu incumbencia, cuatro ojos —contestó fastidiada por haber sido interrumpida por su amigo. Aunque aliviada de no haber sacado el regalo de su bolsillo.

—¡No me llames así! —gritó en vano Shinpachi.

Kagura lo había ignorado por completo yendo a su puesto, mientras sus demás compañeros también entraban e ignoraban al pobre Shinpachi.

El segundo intento fue al inicio de la clase de educación física con el profesor gorila. Kagura se había quedado atrás de todos sus compañeros para así poner el regalo en la mochila. Se aseguró que nadie pudiera venir a interrumpirla. Se alegró al ver que no había nadie, así que de inmediato sacó su regalo, yendo directo al puesto de Sougo. Sin embargo, parecía que la suerte se burlaba de ella, otra vez.

—¿Eh? ¿China? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto el inspector con flequillo en uve y amante de la mayonesa, al entrar en la sala y ver la espalda de la chiquilla—. Si vas hacer una broma a Sougo hazlo fuera de la escuela —soltó al darse cuenta que Kagura había tomado la mochila del castaño. Aunque sus instintos no le advertían del peligro que estaba en estos momentos.

—Oi, mayora… — habló por fin. El azabache la miró curioso. Fueron unos segundos donde vio algo decorado en la mano de la chica; haciendo que ahora sí tuviera una verdadera curiosidad.

—China, ¿qué tienes en tu mano? —la chica solo tuvo que escuchar aquella pregunta para desatar todo su enojo y que el instinto del mayor le alertara del peligro inminente—. E-e-espera china, recuerda que soy un inspector —dijo el mayor retrocediendo al ver aquella aura alrededor de la pelirroja.

—Mayora... ¡MUERE! —vociferó la muchacha mientras le tiraba una mesa tras otra al pelinegro.

Rato después, Gintoki desde la ventana encontró al pobre inspector inconsciente enterrado entre las mesas de sus alumnos.

—Que ellos mismo lo ordenen —susurró el permamentado mientras rascaba su cabeza y seguía su caminata, ignorando por completo el cadáver del amante de la mayonesa junto con la escena de crimen.

Terminó el día y Kagura se sentía derrotada. No importaba cuantas oportunidades tuviera para entregarle el regalo a su rival sin que este se diera cuenta, cada una era obstaculizada por sus amigos y compañeros de clases. Ya no tenía el nerviosismo como al principio sino una gran frustración por todas aquellas oportunidades fallidas.

—Ni siquiera peleamos… —murmuró con desanimo la solitaria chica de ojos azulados al terminar su castigo de ordenar la sala por ser la única causante. Observó el regalo que tenía en sus manos y que la condenaba a tener aquellos sentimientos tan confusos por su rival—. Seria mejor botarlo —se dijo a sí misma mientras guardaba el maldito obsequio en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué es lo que botaras china? ¿Esa mierda que siempre comes? —inquirió el castaño viendo desde atrás cómo aquella pequeña figura se tensaba e intentaba esconder algo. Él estaba completamente molesto por el extraño comportamiento de Kagura en este día y más por no responder a sus provocaciones; como si lo estuviera ignorando su existencia. Por eso cuando tuvo oportunidad de escapar de la práctica de kendo fue al salón de clases, encontrándola justo cuando iba de salida.

—¡Sukonbu no es mierda sádico! La mierda eres tú —defendió de inmediato su merienda preferida, mirando molesta al castaño—. ¿Y que haces aquí? Todos se fueron a su casa, ¿acaso me estabas esperando? — decía con cierta burla la de pelo bermellón al de ojos rojos, ignorando el hecho que Sougo estaba vestido con uniforme de kendo.

—Únicamente vine a buscar algo que me quedó. No te hagas la importante —le contestó de la misma forma. Aunque su mirada estaban intentando ver lo que tenía oculto la chica.

—¿Qué intentas ver bastado? —preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que el chico hacía. Esto provocó que el nerviosismo creciera nuevamente dentro de ella y empezara a desatarse una pelea entre la fuerza que le gritaba que era el momento de darle el regalo y el orgullo que le dictaminaba que se quedara callada.

—¿Qué ocultas china? —Okita ignoró por completo el cuestionamiento de Kagura—. ¿Acaso es algo vergonzoso? —sonreía de manera sádica mientras se acercaba a ella para saber qué era lo que ocultaba. Y al verla sonrojase como nunca se imaginó empezaba a experimentar una extraña sensación creciendo dentro de sí mismo.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —bramó enfurecida la muchacha al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del castaño y comenzaba a correr como si su vida estuviera en peligro mortal.

De esa manera, la cacería del gato y del ratón empezó.

En medio de la carrera Kagura no se dio cuenta de que una zona del piso estaba resbaladiza, provocando que se cayera y fuera atrapada por el sádico; quien tenía una sonrisa llena de satisfactoria en su cara. Kagura no sabía lo que pudo haber hecho para enojar a la diosa de la fortuna por toda la mala suerte que le había tocado hoy.

—Bien, es hora de saber lo que ocultas china —es que ya le estaba quitando el pequeño regalo de las manos y eso llevó a Kagura a que lo viera con enojo puro y una pizca susto; y ello solamente aumentaba el sadismo del castaño. No obstante, al tener en su mano aquel objeto, que se aferró kagura, una expresión de sorpresa estaba en su cara.

Era un regalo para él. Lo sabía por que en el empaque estaba escrito aquel apodo que escuchaba diariamente de la boca de la muchacha que ahora estaba en shock.

—¡D-devuelve eso sádico! —espetaba ella tras recuperarse e ir rápidamente hacia el castaño dispuesta a darle un gran golpe en la cabeza y provocarle amnesia y así se olvidase de aquel regalo. No obstante, el castaño esquivó su golpe y los intentos de la joven por arrebatarle el regalo.

—Este regalo es mío, ahí está escrito ese apodo que me diste —sus palabras solo hicieron que Kagura se sonrojara por la vergüenza, pero que atacara con más fuerza—. Vaya, no sabías que te avergonzara tanto solo por darme un regalo — Sougo no podía evitar burlarse de ella. Ahora comprendía el motivo de su comportamiento—. " _Es tan orgullosa que de seguro pensó una forma de dármelo sin que me diera cuenta"_ —pensó mientras esquivaba los golpes de la chica.

Kagura ya estaba cansada, furiosa y agraviada por el hecho de que el sádico se había enterado de que compró el regalo para él. Es que ya se imaginaba a Sougo molestándola el resto del año con ello, sacándolo en cada discusión que tuvieran ahora en adelante.

Solo podía resignarse y rezar al dios del sukonbu que aquello no pasara.

—¡No te creas tan creído bastado! Solamente te lo doy porque me das lastima —respondió queriendo mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Se dio la media vuelta para salir de la escuela e irse a su casa a encerrarse en su cuarto; y si era posible, esperaba jamás salir de allí—. Espero que te envenenes —se despidió y sin más, empezó a caminar.

De todas las cosas que le habían pasado a Kagura, este momento era lo más extraño que podía haberse imaginado. Nunca pensó, ni en sus pesadillas, que su rival jurado la agarraría del brazo para que volteara a verle y de esa manera, depositar fugazmente un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias —susurró Sougo, yéndose con el regalo aun empaquetado en sus manos. Dejando atrás a una Kagura completamente anonadada por su comportamiento.

Solo cuando estuvo a solas pudo abrir el regalo de la orgullosa chica. Por el cual tenia un gran interés aunque no lo mostrara como cualquier persona normal, si no a través de broma y pelea, como el sádico que era.

Sus cejas se fruncieron a ver aquel pequeño colgante en forma de chihuahua que tenía ahora en sus manos. No sabía si molestarse o reírse por el obsequio. Tras meditarlo decidió guardarlo e ir a cambiar de ropa para ir a su casa, después de todo su querida hermana iba hacer una cena familiar por su día de nacimientos; aunque de seguro también estarían Kondo y el adicto de la mayonesa. Aunque bien que podía aprovechar en poner laxante en la comida de Hijikata para que muriera por diarrea. Así su cumpleaños sería el más perfecto de todos.


End file.
